Weeds cause tremendous global economic losses by reducing crop yields and lowering crop quality. Worldwide, agronomic crops must compete with hundreds of weed species.
In spite of the commercial herbicides available today, damage to crops caused by weeds still occurs. Accordingly, there is ongoing research to create more effective and/or more selective herbicidal agents.
In WO 98/06706 are disclosed the use of certain p-trifluoromethylphenyl uracils, their method of production and their use as herbicides. In addition, WO 96/08151 discloses herbicidal aryl uracils and arylthiouracils in which the aryl ring is an optionally substituted phenyl group. In neither disclosure, however is there mentioned a sulfamoyl carboxamide group substituent.
Therefore, it was an object of the present invention to provide novel 3-phenyluracils which are highly effective for the control of undesirable plant species. The object also extends to providing novel compounds which act as desiccants/defoliants.
It was also an object of the present invention to provide a method for the control of undesirable plant species and compositions useful therefor.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the method for the control of undesirable plant species may be employed in the presence of a crop.
It was a further object of the present invention to provide a process for the preparation of herbicidal phenylsulfamoyl carboxamides and an intermediate compound useful therefor.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.
We have found that this object is achieved in accordance with the invention by the novel uracil substituted phenylsulfamoyl carboxamides of the formula I 
wherein the variables have the following meanings:
A oxygen or sulfur;
X1 hydrogen, halogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
X2 hydrogen, cyano, CSxe2x80x94NH2, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-haloalkyl;
X3 hydrogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-alkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl or optionally substituted benzyl;
R1 and R2 independently of one another hydrogen, halogen, OR48, C1-C10-alkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, C3-C10-alkynyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl or C5-C7-cycloalkenyl, whereas each of the last-mentioned 7 groups can be substituted with any combination of one to six halogen atoms, one to three C1-C6-alkoxy groups, one or two C1-C8-haloalkoxy groups, one or two cyano groups, one or two C3-C7-cycloalkyl groups, one or two C(O)R49 groups, one or two COxe2x80x94OR50 groups, one or two COxe2x80x94SR51 groups, one or two COxe2x80x94NR52R53 groups, one to three OR54 groups, one to three SR54 groups, one optionally substituted four to 10-membered monocyclic or fused bicyclic heterocyclic ring, one or two optionally substituted phenyl groups or one or two optionally substituted benzyl groups,
or R1 and R2 together with the atom to which they are attached form a 3- to 7-membered heterocyclic ring;
Q is selected from 
wherein
A1 to A17 are each independently oxygen or sulfur;
R3, R4, R7, R8, R11, R12, R18, R19, R27, R29, R32, R33, R38, R39, R44, R45, R46 and R47 are each independently hydrogen, cyano, amino, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, benzyl, OR55, C1-C3-cyanoalkyl, or
R3 and R4, R7 and R8, R11 and R12, R18 and R19 or R46 and R47 may be taken together with the atoms to which they are attached to represent a four- to seven-membered ring, optionally interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen and optionally substituted with one or more halogen or C1-C4-alkyl groups;
R5, R6, R9, R10, R15, R16, R20, R21, R30, R31, R35, R36, R41, R42, and R43 are each independently hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, OR56, S(O)nR57, Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R57, NR58R59 or
R5 and R6, R9 and R10, R15 and R16, R20 and R21 or R30 and R31 may be taken together with the atoms to which they are attached to represent a four- to seven membered ring optionally substituted with one or more halogen or C1-C4-alkyl groups;
R13, R14, R22, R23, R25 and R26 are each independently hydrogen, halogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R17, R28, R34, R37 or R40 are each independently hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, OR60 or SR61;
R24 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C3-C4-alkynyl, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or amino;
R48, R49, R50, R51, R52, R53, R54, R55, R56, R57, R58, R59, R60 and R61 are independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, optionally substituted phenyl or optionally substituted benzyl;
n is zero, 1 or 2;
and the agriculturally useful salts of the compounds I.
Furthermore, the invention relates to
the use of the compounds I as herbicides and/or for the desiccation/defoliation of plants,
herbicidal compositions and compositions for the desiccation/defoliation of plants which comprise compounds I as active substances,
processes for preparing the compounds I and herbicidal compositions and compositions for the desiccation/defoliation of plants using the compounds I,
methods for controlling undesirable vegetation and for the desiccation/defoliation of plants using the compounds I, and
novel intermediates of the formula II. 
wherein Q, X1 and X2 are as defined hereinabove, with the proviso that Q must be other than Q21.
Preferred compounds of the formulae I and II can be seen from the sub-claims and from the description which follows.
Depending on the substitution pattern, the compounds of the formula I can contain one or more chiral centers, in which case they exist in the form of enantiomer or diastereomer mixtures. This invention provides both the pure enantiomers or diasteromers and mixtures thereof.
Agriculturally useful salts are in particular the salts of those cations and the acid addition salts of those acids whose cations and anions, respectively, do not adversely affect the herbicidal activity of the compounds I. Suitable cations are therefore in particular the ions of the alkali metals, preferably sodium and potassium, of the alkaline earth metals, preferably calcium, magnesium and barium, and of the transition metals, preferably manganese, copper, zinc and iron, and the ammonium ion, which may carry one to four C1-C4-alkyl substituents, and/or one phenyl or benzyl substituent, preferably diisopropylammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetrabutylammonium, trimethylbenzylammonium, and furthermore phosphonium ions, sulfonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfonium and sulfoxonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfoxonium.
Anions of useful acid addition salts are primarily chloride, bromide, fluoride, hydrogensulfate, sulfate, dihydrogenphosphate, hydrogenphosphate, phosphate, nitrate, hydrogencarbonate, carbonate, hexafluorosilicate, hexafluorophosphate, benzoate, and the anions of C1-C4-alkanoic acids, preferably formate, acetate, propionate and butyrate.
The organic moieties mentioned for the substituents X3 and R1 to R61 or as radicals on phenyl or heterocyclic rings are collective terms for individual enumerations of each of the group members, as is the meaning halogen. All carbon chains, ie. all alkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and phenylalkyl moieties can be straight-chain or branched.
The terms haloalkyl, haloalkoxy and haloalkenyl as used in the specification and claims designate an alkyl group, an alkoxy group or an alkenyl group substituted with one or more halogen atoms, respectively. The halogen atoms may be the same or different.
Halogenated substituents preferably have attached to them one to five identical or different halogen atoms.
In formula I above, 4- to 10-membered monocyclic or fused bicyclic, heterocyclic rings include, but are not limited to, benzimidazole, imidazole, imidazoline-2-thione, indole, isatoic anhydride, morpholine, piperazine, piperidine, purine, pyrazole, pyrrole, pyrrolidine and 1,2,4-triazole rings, wherein each ring is optionally substituted with one or more groups independently selected from halogen, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl groups.
When the terms phenyl or benzyl are designated as being optionally substituted, the substituents which are optionally present may be any one or more of those customarily employed in the development of pesticidal compounds and/or the modification of such compounds to influence their structure/activity, persistence, penetration or other property. Specific examples of such substituents include, for example, halogen atoms, nitro, cyano, thiocyanato, cyanato, hydroxyl, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, formyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyl, alkanoyl, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl, alkylsulfonyl, carbamoyl, alkylamido, phenyl, phenoxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, heterocyclyl, especially furyl, and cycloalkyl, especially cyclopropyl, groups. Typically, zero to three substituents may be present. When any of the foregoing substituents represents or contains an alkyl substituent group, this may be linear or branched and may contain up to 12, preferably up to 6, and especially up to 4 carbon atoms.
In formula I above, 3- to 7-membered heterocyclic rings include, but are not limited to, imidazole and phthalimide rings wherein each ring is optionally substituted with any combination of one to three halogen atoms, one to three C1-C4-alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4-haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4-alkoxy groups, or one to three C1-C4-haloalkoxy groups.
The uracil substituted phenyl sulfamoyl carboxamides I possess an unexpected level of herbicidal activity and surprising crop selectivity.
Examples of individual meanings are:
halogen: fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably fluorine or chlorine;
C1-C4-alkyl; CH3, C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH(CH3)2, n-C4H9, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2 or C(CH3)3;
C1-C6-alkyl and the alkyl moiety of C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl: methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, 1-methylethyl, n-butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, n-pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, preferably C1-C4-alkyl, in particular methyl or ethyl;
C1-C3-cyanoalkyl: CH2CN, 1-cyanoethyl, 2-cyanoethyl, 1-cyanoprop-1-yl, 2-cyanoprop-1-yl, 3-cyanoprop-1-yl or 1-(CH2CN)eth-1-yl;
C1-C6-haloalkyl: C1-C6-alkyl as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, eg. CH2F, CHF2, CF3, CH2Cl, CH(Cl)2, C(Cl)3, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 1-fluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, C2F5, 3-fluoropropyl, 3-chloropropyl or CF2xe2x80x94C2F5, preferably C1-C4-haloalkyl, in particular trifluoromethyl or 1,2-dichloroethyl;
C2-C6-alkenyl: ethenyl, prop-1-en-1-yl, prop-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylethenyl, n-buten-1-yl, n-buten-2-yl, n-buten-3-yl, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, n-penten-1-yl, n-penten-2-yl, n-penten-3-yl, n-penten-4-yl, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1-methybut-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl, n-hex-1-en-1-yl, n-hex-2-en-1-yl, n-hex-3-en-1-yl, n-hex-4-en-1-yl, n-hex-5-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-lyl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, preferably C3- or C4-alkenyl;
C2-C6-haloalkenyl: C2-C6-alkenyl as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, ie. for example 2-chloroallyl, 3-chloroallyl, 2,3-dichloroallyl, 3,3-dichloroallyl, 2,3,4-trichloroallyl, 2,3-dichlorobut-2-enyl, 2-bromoallyl, 3-bromoallyl, 2,3-dibromoallyl, 3,3-dibromoallyl, 2,3,3-tribromoallyl or 2,3-dibromobut-2-enyl;
C3-C6-alkynyl: prop-1-yn-1-yl, prop-2-yn-3-yl, n-but-1-yn-1-yl, n-but-1-yn-4-yl, n-but-2-yn-1-yl, n-pent-1-yn-1-yl, n-pent-1-yn-3-yl, n-pent-1-yn-4-yl, n-pent-1-yn-5-yl, n-pent-2-yn-1-yl, n-pent-2-yn-4-yl, n-pent-2-yn-5-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-1-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-yl, n-hex-1-yn-1-yl, n-hex-1-yn-3-yl, n-hex-1-yn-4-yl, n-hex-1-yn-5-yl, n-hex-1-yn-6-yl, n-hex-2-yn-1-yl, n-hex-2-yn-4-yl, n-hex-2-yn-5-yl, n-hex-2-yn-6-yl, n-hex-3-yn-1-yl, n-hex-3-yn-2-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-1-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yl, 4-methylpent-1-yn-1-yl, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yl or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yl, preferably C3- or C4-alkynyl, in particular prop-2-yn-3-yl;
phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl: for example benzyl, 1-phenyleth-1-yl, 2-phenyleth-1-yl, 1-phenylprop-1-yl, 2-phenylprop-1-yl, 3-phenylprop-1-yl, 1-phenylprop-2-yl, 2-phenylprop-2-yl, 1-phenylbut-1-yl, 2-phenylbut-1-yl, 3-phenylbut-1-yl, 4-phenylbut-1-yl, 1-phenylbut-2-yl, 2-phenylbut-2-yl, 1-phenylbut-3-yl, 2-phenylbut-3-yl, 1-phenyl-2-methylprop-3-yl, 2-phenyl-2-methylprop-3-yl, 3-phenyl-2-methylprop-3-yl or 2-benzylprop-2-yl, preferably phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, in particular 2-phenyleth-1-yl;
C1-C6-alkoxy and the alkoxy moiety of C1-C6-Alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl: methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, 1-methylethoxy, n-butoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 2-methylpropoxy, 1,1-dimethylethoxy, n-pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, n-hexoxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy, preferably C1-C4-alkoxy, in particular OCH3, OC2H5 or OCH(CH3)2;
C3-C7-cycloalkyl: cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl;
C5-C7-Cycloalkenyl: cyclopent-1-enyl, cyclopent-2-enyl, cyclopent-3-enyl, cyclohex-1-enyl, cyclohex-2-enyl, cyclohex-3-enyl, cyclohept-1-enyl, cyclohept-2-enyl, cyclohept-3-enyl, cyclohept-4-enyl, cyclooct-1-enyl, cyclooct-2-enyl, cyclooct-3-enyl and cyclooct-4-enyl.
3- to 7-membered heterocycle is a saturated, partially or fully unsaturated or aromatic heterocycle having one to three hetero atoms selected from a group consisting of
one to three nitrogens,
one or two oxygens and
one or two sulfur atoms.
With a view to the use of the compounds I as herbicides and/or compounds which have a desiccant/defoliant action, the variables preferably have the following meanings, to be precise in each case alone or in combination:
X1 is hydrogen or halogen, in particular hydrogen or chlorine;
X2 is cyano or halogen, in particular cyano or chlorine;
X3 is hydrogen;
Q is Q5, Q7, Q21, Q22, Q27, Q32, Q38, Q39 or Q40;
A1 is oxygen;
A3, A4 are, independently of one another, oxygen;
A8, A9 are, independently of one another, oxygen;
A10 A11 are, independently of one another, oxygen;
A12 is sulfur;
A13 is oxygen;
A15 is sulfur;
R1 is C1-C4-alkyl;
R2 is C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl or C2-C6-alkynyl;
R7 is amino, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R8 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R7 and R8 may be taken together with the atoms to which they are attached to represent a four to seven membered ring, optionally interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen;
R9, R10 are, independently of one another, hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or together with the atoms to which they are attached to represent a 5- or 6-membered ring;
R29 is hydrogen, amino or C1-C6-alkyl;
R30 is C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl and
R31 is hydrogen, amino, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl or C2-C6-alkenyl or
R30 and R31 together with the atoms to which they are attached to represent a 5- or 6-membered ring;
R32 is hydrogen, amino, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl or C2-C6-alkenyl;
R33 is hydrogen, amino, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl or C2-C6-alkenyl;
R34 is hydrogen oder C1-C6-alkyl;
R35 is C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl;
R36 is hydrogen, amino, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl or C2-C6-alkenyl;
R37 is hydrogen, cyano, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy;
R38 is cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl;
R39 is cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl;
R40 is halogen;
R41 is hydrogen, amino or C1-C6-alkyl;
R42 is C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyloxy;
R43 is hydrogen, amino or C1-C6-alkyl;
R44 is hydrogen, amino or C1-C6-alkyl;
R45 is hydrogen, amino or C1-C6-alkyl;
R46, R47 are, independently of one another, C1-C6-haloalkyl or together with the nitrogen atoms to which they are attached to represent a 5- or 6-membered ring, optionally interrupted by one oxygen or sulfur ring member.
Very especially preferred are the compounds of the formula Ia (xe2x96xa1 I where X1=fluorine; X2=chlorine; Q=Q21; X3=hydrogen; A, A8, A9=oxygen; R29=methyl; R30=trifluoromethyl; R31=hydrogen) 
in particular the compounds of Table 1:
Other very especially preferred compounds I are those of the formulae Ib to Iz, Ixcfx86, Ixcex, Ixcfx80, I"psgr" and Ixcex6, in particular
the compounds Ib.1 to Ib.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 only in that R29 is amino: 
the compounds Ic.1 to Ic.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 only in that X1 is hydrogen: 
the compounds Id.1 to Id.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 only in that X1 is hydrogen and R29=amino: 
the compounds Ie.1 to Ie.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q5, A1 is oxygen, R7 is difluoromethyl and R8 is methyl: 
the compounds If.1 to If.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that X1 is chlorine, Q is Q5, A1 is oxygen, R7 is difluoromethyl and R8 is methyl: 
the compounds Ig.1 to Ig.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q5, A1 is oxygen and R7+R8 is tetramethylene: 
the compounds Ih.1 to Ih.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that X1 is chlorine, Q is Q5, A1 is oxygen and R7+R8 is tetramethylene: 
the compounds Ij.1 to Ij.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q22, A10 and A11 are oxygen, A12 is sulfur and R32, R33 are methyl: 
the compounds Ik.1 to Ik.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q22, A10, A11 and A12 are oxygen and R32 and R33 are methyl: 
the compounds Im.1 to Im.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q27, A13 is oxygen, R34 and R36 are hydrogen and R35 is trifluoromethyl: 
the compounds In.1 to In.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q27, A13 is oxygen, R34 is hydrogen, R35 is trifluoromethyl and R36 is methyl: 
the compounds Io.1 to Io.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q27, A13 is oxygen, R34 is hydrogen, R35 is SO2xe2x80x94CH3 and R36 is amino: 
the compounds Ip.1 to Ip.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q32, R37 is chlorine, R38 is difluoromethoxy and R39 is methyl: 
the compounds Iq.1 to Iq.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q32, R37 is bromine, R38 is difluoromethoxy and R39 is methyl; 
the compounds Ir.1 to Ir.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that X1 is chlorine, Q is Q32, R37 is bromine, R38 is difluoromethoxy and R39 is methyl: 
the compounds Is.1 to Is.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q32, R37 is chlorine, R38 is trifluoromethyl and R39 is methyl: 
the compounds It.1 to It.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q32, R37 is bromine, R38 is trifluoromethyl and R39 is methyl: 
the compounds Iu.1 to Iu.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that X1 is chlorine, Q is Q32, R37 is bromine, R38 is trifluoromethyl and R39 is methyl: 
the compounds Iv.1 to Iv.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q32, R37 is chlorine, R38 is SO2xe2x80x94CH3 and R39 is methyl: 
the compounds Iw.1 to Iw.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q32, R37 is bromine, R38 is SO2xe2x80x94CH3 and R39 is methyl: 
the compounds Ix.1 to Ix.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that X1 is chlorine, Q is Q32, R37 is bromine, R38 is SO2xe2x80x94CH3 and R39 is methyl: 
the compounds Iy.1 to Iy.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q38, R40 is chlorine, R41, R43 are hydrogen and R42 is trifluoromethyl: 
the compounds Iz.1 to Iz.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q39, A1 is oxygen, A15 is sulfur, R44 and R45 are methyl: 
the compounds Ixcfx86.1 to Ixcfx86.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q40, A16 and A17 are oxygen and R46+R47 form a chain xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94: 
the compounds Ixcex.1 to Ixcex.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q40, A16 is sulfur, A17 is oxygen and R46+R47 form a chain xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94: 
the compounds Ixcfx80.1 to Ixcfx80.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q40, A16 and A17 are sulfur and R46+R47 form a chain xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94: 
the compounds I"psgr".1 to I"psgr".443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q40, A16 is oxygen, A17 is sulfur and R46+R47 form a chain xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94: 
the compounds Ixcex6.1 to Ixcex6.443, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.443 in that Q is Q7, A3 and A4 are oxygen and R9+R10 form a tetramethylene chain: 
The uracil substituted phenyl sulfamoyl carboxamides I according to the invention are obtainable by various routes available and known to those skilled to the art, preferably by one of the processes described hereinbelow.
A) Reaction of a benzoic acid derivative II with a sulfamide III, optionally in the presence of a coupling agent such as N,N-carbonyldiimidazole (CDI) or after converting II into the corresponding acid chloride: 
N,Nxe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole (CDI) is added to a solution of the carboxylic acid derivative of formula II in an inert solvent such as tetrahydrofuran. The resulting mixture is stirred under reflux for a sufficient period of time to allow the reaction to come to completion, and is then cooled to room temperature. An optionally substituted sulfamide III is added followed by diazabicycloundecane (DBU) and the mixture is stirred until the reaction is complete. Standard workup and isolation methods give the product in purified form.
The benzoic acid derivatives IIxe2x80x94and the corresponding carboxylates, which can be saponified in a simply manner to give the free acids IIxe2x80x94are known from the literature or can be prepared analogously to methods known from the literature.
The methods for saponifying the esters to the benzoic acid derivatives II are sufficiently well known to the skilled artisan; consequently, details are not necessary. By way of example, reference is made to Kocienski, xe2x80x9cProtecting Groupsxe2x80x9d, Thieme Verlag 1994, and Greene, Wuts, Protecting groups in organic synthesis, Wiley 1999, and Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie, Vol. E5, Part I (1985), pp. 223 et seq.
In addition to activation to the imidazolones other methods are also suitable.
Various methods are suitable for activating the acids. They can, for example, be converted to the acid chloride by treating them with SOCl2, POCl3, PCl5, COCl2 or (COCl)2. Alternatively, the imidazolide can be prepared by reaction with N,N-carbonyldiimidazole. The methods used are sufficiently well known to the skilled artisan, e.g., from Houben Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie, Vol. E5 (1985), Part 1, pp. 587 et seq. and Vol. E5 (1985), Part II, pp. 934 et seq.
Methods of preparing benzoic acid derivatives II where Q is other than Q21 include those methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,253, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,763 and in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 09/368,340 filed Aug. 4, 1999 and incorporated herein by reference thereto.
The precursors required for the synthesis of compounds I in which Q=Q21, such as 2-chloro-5[3,6-dihydro-3-methyl-2,6-dioxo-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1(2H)-pyrimidinyl]-4-fluorobenzoic acid (CAS No. 120890-57-5), are described for example in EP-A 195 346, WO 89/02891, WO 98/08151 and the literature cited therein, or may be produced in the manner disclosed therein.
With regard to the esters of II where Q=Q5, A1=oxygen, R7=difluoromethyl, R8=methyl, X1=fluorine or chlorine and X2=chlorine, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,740 and GB-A 22 53 625; with regard to II where Q=Q5 and where R7 and R8 together with the atoms to which they are attached form a 6-membered ring, such as 2-chloro-4-fluoro-5-(5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-3-oxo-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-a]pyridin-2(3H)-yl)benzoic acid methyl ester (CAS No. 104799-37-3), reference is made to JP-A 61/069,776. Such compounds are also mentioned in WO 94/22860.
Benzoic acid derivatives II where Q is Q22, A10 and A11=oxygen, A12=oxygen or sulfur, R32 and R33=amino or alkyl, X1=fluorine and X2=chlorine are known from EP-A 584,655 and WO 00/50409, e.g. 2-chloro-5-(3,5-dimethyl-2,6-dioxo-4-thioxo-1,3,5-triazinan-1-yl)-4-fluorobenzoic acid (CAS No. 289882-59-3) and 2-chloro-5-(3,5-dimethyl-2,4,6-trioxo-1,3,5-triazinan-1-yl)-4-fluorobenzoic acid methyl ester (CAS No. 154883-47-3).
Benzoic acid derivatives II and their esters where Q is Q27 are known from WO 97/07104, WO 96/39392, WO 99/14201 and WO 99/52678, e.g. 2-chloro-4-fluoro-5-(5-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridazinon-2-yl) benzoic acid (R34=hydrogen, R35=trifluoromethyl, R36=hydrogen, X1=fluorine and X2=chlorine) and 2-chloro-4-fluoro-5-(4-trifluoromethyl-5-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridazinon-2-yl) benzoic acid (CAS No. 259141-58-7; R34=hydrogen, R35=trifluoromethyl, R36=methyl, X1=fluorine, X2=chlorine).
Benzoic acid derivatives II where Q is Q32 are known from EP-A 361,114, WO 92/06962, WO 96/02515, U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,689 and WO 98/38169, e.g. 4-Chloro-3-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-carboxyphenyl]-5-difluoromethoxy-1-methyl-1H-pyrazole (CAS No. 129631-53-4; Q=Q32; R37=chlorine, R38=difluoromethoxy, R39=methyl, X1=fluorine, X2=chlorine), 4-Chloro-3-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-carboxyphenyl]-5-trifluoromethyl-1-methyl-1H-pyrazole (CAS-No. 142622-56-8; Q=Q32, R37=chlorine, R38=difluoromethoxy, R39=methyl, X1=fluorine, X2=chlorine), or can be prepared in a manner similar to that described there.
Benzoic acid derivatives II where Q is Q38 are known from WO 95/02580, U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,522 and WO 98/07700, e.g. 2-chloro-5-[3-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)-2-pyridinyl]-4-fluorobenzoic acid (CAS No. 188782-31-2), or can be prepared in a manner similar to that described there.
Benzoic acid derivatives II where Q is Q39 are known from WO 99/59983 and DE-A 19 835 943, or can be prepared in a manner similar to that described there.
Benzoic acid derivatives II where Q is Q40 are known from WO 94/10173 and WO 00/01700, or can be prepared in a manner similar to that described there.
Benzoic acid derivatives II where Q is Q5 can be prepared according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,740 as follows: 
The hydrazines IV are known, e.g, from WO 97/07104 (X1=fluorine), or may be prepared in known manner.
The sulfamides of the formula III are obtainable according to methods known per se, for example analogously to the method described in Hamprecht et al., Angew. Chemie 93, 151 (1981) and Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie, Vol. E11 (1985), pp. 1019 et seq.
As an example, formula III sulfamides where X3 is hydrogen may be prepared by reaction of S-chlorosulfonamide with an amine HNR1R2: 
Formula III sulfamides where X3 is not hydrogen may be prepared by reaction of sulfuryl chloride with an amine HNR1R2 to give the sulfamoyl chloride compound Clxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NR1R2, and reacting said sulfamoyl chloride compound with an amine X3xe2x80x94NH2: 
B) Displacement of a halide by Q: 
Hal=halogen, preferably fluorine, chlorine or bromine.
By this route, an aniline of formula IV is converted to a diazonium salt, then treated with iodine and potassium iodide to give the iodo compound of the formula V. Reaction of formula V compounds with an unsubstituted QH moiety, for example, a uracil of formula Q21H in the presence of a copper(I) catalyst gives a final product of formula Ia. In this way, compounds I according to the invention where Q=Q21 can be obtained, by analogy to the method disclosed by T. Maruyama, K. Fujiwara and M. Fukuhara in J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trane. 1995 (7), pp. 733-734, where Hal=iodine, and the reaction is carried out with the addition of a Cu(I) source.
However, transition-metal-free methods are also suitable if the substituents Hal, X1 and X2 are properly selected. In this respect, reference is made by way of example to. WO 96/39392, which describes methods which are suitable for the manufacture of compounds I where Q=Q27.
The haloaryl precursors V can be obtained by a Sandmeyer reaction from the corresponding anilines (see also formula scheme V). These methods are sufficiently well known to the skilled artisan, so reference is only made here to Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Org. 4 Chemie, Vol. 5/4, 4th edition 1960, pp. 438 et seq.
C) Reaction of an aniline intermediate VI with an oxazinone compound of the formula VII to give a compound I where A is oxygen, X3 is hydrogen, Q is Q21, A8 and A9 are oxygen and R29 is hydrogen, optionally followed by alkylation and hydrolysis: 
R29-Hal represents a C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-haloalkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl halide.
Among the methods known for the preparation of oxazinone compounds VII are those described in WO 99/14216.
Formula VI aniline derivatives may be prepared by conventional procedures such as the conversion of the appropriately substituted benzoic acid IX to the corresponding sulfamoyl carboxamide X (see method A) above), which in turn is then nitrated and reduced: 
Suitable nitration reagents are for example nitric acid in various concentrations, including concentrated and fuming nitric acid, mixtures of sulfuric and nitric acid, and acetyl nitrates and alkyl nitrates.
The reaction can be carried out either without a solvent in an excess of the nitration reagent or in an inert solvent or diluent, suitable agents being, for example, water, mineral acids, organic acids, halohydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, anhydrides such as acetic anhydride, and mixtures thereof.
The sulfamoyl carboxamide X and the nitration reagent are expediently employed in approximately equimolar amounts; with regard to the yield of X, it may be advantageous to use the nitration reagent in an excess of up to about 10 times the molar amount, based on the amount of X. When the reaction is carried out without a solvent in the nitration reagent, the latter is present in an even greater excess.
The reaction temperature is generally from (xe2x88x92100)xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably from (xe2x88x9230) to 50xc2x0 C.
The nitrated compounds XI can then be reduced to the aniline derivatives VI.
The reduction is generally carried out by reaction of the nitro compound with a transition metal such as iron, zinc or tin under acidic conditions or with a complex hydride such as lithium aluminium hydride and sodium borohydride, the reduction being carried out in bulk or in a solvent or diluent.
Examples of suitable solvents arexe2x80x94depending on the reducing agent selectedxe2x80x94water, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol and isopropanol, or ethers such as diethyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran and ethylene glycol dimethyl ether.
If a metal is used for reduction purposes, it is preferable to work without a solvent in an inorganic acid, especially in concentrated or dilute hydrochloric acid, or in a liquid organic acid such as acetic acid and propionic acid. However, the acid can also be diluted with an inert solvent, e.g., one of those mentioned above. The reduction with complex hydrides is carried out preferably in a solvent, for example an ether or an alcohol.
The nitrated compound XI and the reducing agent are frequently used in approximately equimolar amounts; to optimize the reaction it may however be advantageous to use either component in an excess of up to about the 10-fold molar amount.
The amount of acid is not critical. So as to reduce the starting compound as completely as possible, it is expedient to use at least an equivalent amount of acid. Frequently, the acid is used in excess, based on the nitrated compound XI.
The reaction temperature is generally from (xe2x88x9230) to 200xc2x0 C., preferably from 0 to 80xc2x0 C.
For working up, the reaction mixture is as a rule diluted with water and the product is isolated by filtration, crystallization or extraction with a solvent which is substantially immiscible with water, e.g., ethyl acetate, diethyl ether or methylene chloride. If desired, the product VI can then be purified in conventional manner.
The nitro group of compounds XI can also be hydrogenated catalytically with hydrogen. Examples of suitable catalysts to this end are Raney nickel, palladium on charcoal, palladium oxide, platinum and platinum oxide. An amount of from 0.05 to 50 mol %, based on the compound XI to be reduced, is generally sufficient.
It is possible to dispense with a solvent, or to use an inert solvent or diluent, e.g., acetic acid, a mixture of acetic acid and water, ethyl acetate, ethanol or toluene. When the catalyst has been separated off, the reaction solution can be worked up as usual to give the product VI. Hydrogenation can be effected at atmospheric or superatmospheric hydrogen pressure.
Further methods and reaction conditions are given in the literature (see, for example, Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, nitrogen compounds I, Part 1 (1971), Vol. X/1, pp. 463 et seq.).
Not only the compounds I according to the invention where Q=Q21, but also compounds I where Q=Q7, Q22 or Q40 can be produced from the aniline derivatives VI. To prepare compounds I where Q=Q22, reference is made to the methods described in WO 00/50409 and EP-A 584 655, and to prepare compounds I where Q=Q40, reference is made to the methods taught in WO 94/10173 and WO 00/01700.
The aniline derivatives VI can, however, also be converted in conventional manner (see, for example, WO 97/07104 and Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Vol. E1, nitrogen compounds) to the corresponding hydrazines, from which compounds I where Q=Q5 oder Q27 can be prepared.
Further methods for preparing compounds I according to the invention are given in Bxc3x6ger, Wakabayashi Peroxidizing herbicides, Springer Verlag 1999.
D) Reacting a benzoic acid derivative VIII with an electrophilic amination reagent in the presence of a base to give the corresponding N-amino uracil benzoic ester, hydrolyzing said ester to give the benzoic acid II (with Q=Q21; A8 and A9=O; R29=NH2) and converting the latter to the compounds I (A=O; Q=Q21; A8 and A9=O; R29=NH2) by the route described above: 
Examples of electrophilic amination reagents are in particular 2,4-dinitrophenylhydroxylamine and O-mesitylenesulfonyl hydroxylamine.
Examples of suitable reaction conditions are given in DE-A 19 652 431.
All the processes described above are expediently carried out under atmospheric pressure or under the inherent pressure of the reaction mixture in question.
As a rule, the reaction mixtures are worked up by methods known per se, for example by removing the solvent, partitioning the residue between a mixture of water and a suitable organic solvent and working up the organic phase to obtain the product.
The uracil substituted phenyl sulfamoyl carboxamides I according to the invention can be obtained from the preparation as isomer mixtures which, if desired, can be separated into the pure isomers by the methods conventionally used for this purpose, eg. by means of crystallization or chromatography on an optically active adsorbate. Pure optically active isomers can, for example, also be prepared from suitable optically active starting. materials.
Compounds I with Cxe2x80x94H acidic substituents can be converted into their alkali metal salts in a manner known per se by reaction with a base of the corresponding cation.
Salts of I whose metal ion is not an alkali metal ion can normally be prepared by double decomposition of the corresponding alkali metal salt in aqueous solution.
Other metal salts, such as manganese, copper, zinc, iron, calcium, magnesium and barium salts, can be prepared from the sodium salts in the customary manner, and also ammonium and phosphonium salts by means of ammonia, phosphonium, sulfonium or sulfoxonium hydroxides.
The compounds I and their agriculturally useful salts are suitable as herbicides, both in the form of isomer mixtures and in the form of the pure isomers. The herbicidal compositions comprising I effect very good control of vegetation on non-crop areas, especially at high rates of application. In crops such as wheat, rice, maize, soybeans and cotton they act against broad-leaved weeds and grass weeds without damaging the crop plants substantially. This effect is observed especially at low rates of application.
Depending on the application method in question, the compounds I, or compositions comprising them, can additionally be employed in a further number of crop plants for eliminating undesirable plants. Examples of suitable crops are the following: Allium cepa, Ananas comosue, Arachis hypogaea, Asparagus officinalis, Beta vulgaris spec. altissima, Beta vulgaris spec. rapa, Brassica napus var. napus, Brassica napus var. napobrassica, Brassica rapa var. silvestris, Camellia sinensis, Carthamus tinctorius, Carya illinoinensis, Citrus limon, Citrus sinensis, Coffea arabica (Coffea canephora, Coffea liberica), Cucumis sativus, Cynodon dactylon, Daucus carota, Elaeis guineensis, Fragaria vesca, Glycine max, Gossypium hirsutum, (Gossypium arboreum, Gossypium herbaceum, Gossypium vitifolium), Belianthus annuus, Hevea brasiliensis, Hordeum vulgare, Humulus lupulus, Ipomoea batatas, Juglans regia, Lens culinaris, Linum usitatissimum, Lycopersicon lycopersicum, Malus spec., Manihot esculenta, Medicago sativa, Musa spec., Nicotiana tabacum (N. rustica), Olea europaea, Oryza sativa, Phaseolus lunatus, Phaseolus vulgaris, Picea abies, Pinus spec., Pisum sativum, Prunus avium, Prunus persica, Pyrus communis, Ribes sylvestre, Ricinus communis, Saccharum officinarum, Secale cereale, Solanum tuberosum, Sorghum bicolor (s. vulgare), Theobroma cacao, Trifolium pratense, Triticum aestivum, Triticum durum, Vicia faba, Vitis vinifera and Zea mays. 
Moreover, the compounds I may also be used in crops which have been made fully or partially tolerant to the action of herbicides due to breeding including genetic engineering methods.
Furthermore, the substituted hydroximic acid derivatives I are also suitable for the desiccation and/or defoliation of plants.
As desiccants, they are especially suitable for desiccating the aerial parts of crop plants such as potatoes, oilseed rape, sunflowers and soybeans. This allows completely mechanical harvesting of these important crop plants.
Also of economic interest is facilitated harvesting, which is made possible by concentrating, over a period of time, dehiscence, or reduced adhesion to the tree, in the case of citrus fruit, olives or other species and varieties of pomaceous fruit, stone fruit and nuts. The same mechanism, ie. promotion of the formation of abscission tissue between fruit or leaf and shoot of the plants, is also essential for readily controllable defoliation of useful plants, in particular cotton.
Moreover, a shortened period of time within which the individual cotton plants ripen results in an increased fiber quality after harvesting.
The compounds I, or the compositions comprising them, can be employed, for example, in the form of directly sprayable aqueous solutions, powders, suspensions, also highly-concentrated aqueous, oily or other suspensions or dispersions, emulsions, oil dispersions, pastes, dusts, materials for spreading or granules, by means of spraying, atomizing, dusting, spreading or pouring. The use forms depend on the intended purposes; in any case, they should guarantee the finest possible distribution of the active ingredients according to the invention.
Suitable inert additives are essentially: mineral oil fractions of medium to high boiling point such as kerosene and diesel oil, furthermore coal tar oils and oils of vegetable or animal origin, aliphatic, cyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons, eg. paraffins, tetrahydronaphthalene, alkylated naphthalenes and their derivatives, alkylated benzenes and their derivatives, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol and cyclohexanol, ketones such as cyclohexanone or strongly polar solvents, eg. amines such as N-methylpyrrolidone or water.
Aqueous use forms can be prepared from emulsion concentrates, suspensions, pastes, wettable powders or water-dispersible granules by adding water. To prepare emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions, the substituted hydroximic acid derivatives as such or dissolved in an oil or solvent, can be homogenized in water by means of wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier. However, it is also possible to prepare concentrates composed of active substance, wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier and, if appropriate, solvent or oil, and these concentrates are suitable for dilution with water.
Suitable surfactants are the alkali metal, alkaline earth metal and ammonium salts of aromatic sulfonic acids, eg. ligno-, phenol-, naphthalene- and dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, and of fatty acids, of alkyl- and alkylaryl sulfonates, of alkyl sulfates, lauryl ether sulfates and fatty alcohol sulfates, and salts of sulfated hexa-, hepta- and octadecanols, and of fatty alcohol glycol ether, condensates of sulfonated naphthalene and its derivatives with formaldehyde, condensates of naphthalene, or of the naphthalenesulfonic acids, with phenol and formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenyl ether, ethoxylated isooctyl-, octyl- or nonylphenol, alkylphenyl and tributylphenyl polyglycol ether, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers or polyoxypropylene alkyl ethers, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetate, sorbitol esters, lignin-sulfite waste liquors or methylcellulose.
Powders, materials for spreading and dusts can be prepared by mixing or concommitantly grinding the active substances with a solid carrier.
Granules, eg. coated granules, impregnated granules and homogeneous granules, can be prepared by binding the active ingredients to solid carriers. Solid carriers are mineral earths such as silicas, silica gels, silicates, talc, kaolin, limestone, lime, chalk, bole, loess, clay, dolomite, diatomaceous earth, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, ground synthetic materials, fertilizers such as ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, ureas and products of vegetable origin such as cereal meal, tree bark meal, wood meal and nutshell meal, cellulose powders or other solid carriers.
The concentrations of the active ingredients I in the ready-to-use products can be varied within wide ranges. In general, the formulations comprise approximately from 0.001 to 98% by weight, preferably 0.01 to 95% by weight, of at least one active ingredient. The active ingredients are normally employed in a purity of from 90% to 100%, preferably 95% to 100% (according to NMR spectrum).
The formulation examples below illustrate the preparation of such formulations:
I. 20 parts by weight of an uracil substituted phenyl sulfamoyl carboxamide I are dissolved in a mixture composed of 80 parts by weight of alkylated benzene, 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 8 to 10 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of oleic acid N-monoethanolamide, 5 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate and 5 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active ingredient.
II. 20 parts by weight of an uracil substituted phenyl sulfamoyl carboxamide I are dissolved in a mixture composed of 40 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 20 parts by weight of the adduct of 7 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active ingredient.
III. 20 parts by weight of an uracil substituted phenyl sulfamoyl carboxamide I are dissolved in a mixture composed of parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 65 parts by weight of a mineral oil fraction of boiling point 210 to 280xc2x0 C. and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active ingredient.
IV. 20 parts by weight of an uracil substituted phenyl sulfamoyl carboxamide I are mixed thoroughly with 3 parts by weight of sodium diisobutylnaphthalene-xcex1-sulfonate, 17 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor and 60 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel and the mixture is ground in a hammer mill. Finely distributing the mixture in 20,000 parts by weight of water gives a spray mixture which comprises 0.1% by weight of the active ingredient.
V. 3 parts by weight of an uracil substituted phenyl sulfamoyl carboxamide I are mixed with 97 parts by weight of finely divided kaolin. This gives a dust which comprises 3% by weight of the active ingredient.
VI. 20 parts by weight of an uracil substituted phenyl sulfamoyl carboxamide I are mixed intimately with 2 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate, 8 parts by weight of fatty alcohol polyglycol ether, 2 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a phenol/urea/formaldehyde condensate and 68 parts by weight of a paraffinic mineral oil. This gives a stable oily dispersion.
VII. 1 part by weight of an uracil substituted phenyl sulfamoyl carboxamide I is dissolved in a mixture composed of 70 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 20 parts by weight of ethoxylated isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of ethoxylated castor oil. This gives a stable emulsion concentrate.
VIII. 1 part by weight of an uracil substituted phenyl sulfamoyl carboxamide I is dissolved in a mixture composed of 80 parts by weight of cyclohexanone and 20 parts by weight of Wettol(copyright) EM 31 (non-ionic emulsifier based on ethoxylated castor oil; BASF AG). This gives a stable emulsion concentrate.
The active ingredients I, or the herbicidal compositions comprising them, can be applied pre- or post-emergence. If the active ingredients are less well tolerated by certain crop plants, application techniques may be used in which the herbicidal compositions are sprayed, with the aid of the spray apparatus, in such a way that they come into as little contact as possible, if any, with the leaves of the sensitive crop plants while reaching the leaves of undesirable plants which grow underneath, or the bare soil (post-directed, lay-by).
Depending on the intended aim of the control measures, the season, the target plants and the growth stage, the application rates of active ingredient are from 0.001 to 3.0, preferably 0.01 to 1 kg/ha active substance (a.s.).
To widen this spectrum of action and to achieve synergistic effects, the substituted hydroximic acid derivatives I can be mixed and applied jointly with a large number of representatives of other groups of herbicidally or growth-regulatory active ingredients. Suitable components in mixtures are, for example, 1,2,4-thiadiazoles, 1,3,4-thiadiazoles, amides, aminophosphoric acid and its derivatives, aminotriazoles, anilides, (het)aryloxyalkanoic acids and their derivatives, benzoic acid and its derivatives, benzothiadiazinones, 2-aroyl-1,3-cyclohexanediones, hetaryl aryl ketones, benzylisoxazolidinones, meta-CF3-phenyl derivatives, carbamates, quinolinecarboxylic acid and its derivatives, chloroacetanilides, cyclohexane-1,3-dione derivatives, diazines, dichloropropionic acid and its derivatives, dihydrobenzofurans, dihydrofuran-3-ones, dinitroanilines, dinitrophenols, diphenyl ethers, dipyridyls, halocarboxylic acids and their derivatives, ureas, 3-phenyluracils, imidazoles, imidazolinones, N-phenyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalimides, oxadiazoles, oxiranes, phenols, aryloxy- or hetaryloxyphenoxypropionic esters, phenylacetic acid and its derivatives, phenylpropionic acid and its derivatives, pyrazoles, phenylpyrazoles, pyridazines, pyridinecarboxylic acid and its derivatives, pyrimidyl ethers, sulfonamides, sulfonylureas, triazines, triazinones, triazolinones, triazolecarboxamides and uracils.
Moreover, it may be advantageous to apply the compounds I, alone or in combination with other herbicides, in the form of a mixture with additional other crop protection agents, for example with pesticides or agents for controlling phytopathogenic fungi or bacteria. Also of interest is the miscibility with mineral silt solutions which are employed for treating nutritional and trace element deficiencies. Non-phytotoxic oils and oil concentrates can also be added.